Many vehicles are provided with cargo space, typically at the rear of the vehicle. Some vehicles, particularly cars, have extended trunk space. In some instances, a user may have difficulty accessing the full interior of the trunk space while standing next to the trunk. This may be particularly true in the case of a relatively short adult or a child reaching into a relatively deep trunk. To access the full interior, the user may partially enter the trunk or may even climb into the trunk. Such actions often pose significant safety concerns, such as the user losing their balance or becoming trapped within the trunk.